ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
J.T. (Classic)
J.T. is a bully that first appeared in And Then There Were 10 with his best friend Cash. Original Series J.T. appeared in The Unnaturals with Cash as a local Little League Baseball player having gotten in as a result of four other members getting chicken pox. Ben decided to use XLR8 to get revenge on Cash and J.T. by making them look bad during the game but later helped the team tying with the Squires. Later in that episode he and Cash were captured by the Squires and nearly killed and replaced with androids but were later saved by Gwen, Max and Diamondhead. He used to be a friend of Ben until he started to hang out with Cash. Alien Force J.T. reappeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, when Ben beat his team at soccer. He appeared again in The Gauntlet where he and Cash tried to bully Ben but Ben stood up to Cash which made him very angry. Which also gave him the idea of pushing Kevin's car off a cliff, which they did, after they did it they ran off with the Techadon hand. He later found out it shoots laser in which got the attention of Cash and took it off of J.T., but when the hand started taking over Cash's personality, he went to get help from Ben, during the battle between Ben and Cash he helped Cash regain control of himself. Ultimate Alien In Fame, J.T and Cash appeared near the end of the episode applauding Ben of his newly revealed hero status. J.T. and Cash appeared again in Reflected Glory where they start a blog saying that they're the master minds behind Ben 10 and succeed in convincing Ben, Gwen and Kevin to play along. Everything was going great for them, but when Psyphon showed up trying to destroy them as revenge (one action they took credit for was the defeat of Vilgax during The Final Battle: Part 2) they don't want to be so famous anymore. At the end, even though, they gave up their fame, they suddenly want it back after they saved Ultimate Spidermonkey from Psyphon using a canon blaster, but that, their one and only heroic action, was not filmed and because of their confession earlier no one will listen to them, reducing them to losers who are disgraces to their previous so-called "hero" titles. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *'Ben 10: Race Against Time' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' *''The Gauntlet'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Trivia *J.T. is only with Cash so Cash doesn't pick on him. *In The Gauntlet, it states he and Ben used to eat paste. *In every one of J.T.'s appearances in the original series they were suspended from their underwear by Ben. Once as payback for when they hung Ben from a tree by his underwear earlier in the episode; second as payback for taking credit for saving the president; and third just for the fun of it since Ben's secret was revealed anyway. *It's revealed by [Tennyson|Gwen that J.T and Ben were best friends in the first grade before Cash moved to Bellwood. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ben's Team